1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a pop up device and method of operating an outside door handle, and more particularly, to a pop up device and method of operating an outside door handle for minimizing interference generated between a passenger's hand and a door panel at the time of opening a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a welcome function of a vehicle, when a driver possessing a smart key approaches the vehicle, the smart key receiving a low frequency (LF) signal radiated from an LF antenna of the vehicle transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal, a smart key controller performs authentication for the RF signal, and lighting of a lamp, movement of an outside mirror, a welcome sound operation, and the like, are performed in the case in which the smart key is valid.
The welcome system serves to facilitate recognition by the vehicle of the user or satisfy an emotional desire. However, the welcome system does not actually help the driver to get in or out of the vehicle.
In addition, according to the related art, when a passenger uses an outside door handle, a scratch occurs in a door panel due to a ring worn by the passenger or a long finger nail contacting a door in a process in which a woman driver having the long finger nail puts her hand in a grip handle, such that damage occurs, thereby deteriorating salability and stability.